You'll Be In My Heart
by AriSkyWriter
Summary: He had died.  And she knew that after awhile, Hollywood would forget the blonde-haired teen who had won the hearts of millions of girls.  But she would always remember him.  One-shot.


**Alright, so I've joined the "let's all kill Chad club" Here is another sad story from me. I literally shed tears over this one. It's in a more lyrical/poetical format. I'm not really sure how to describe it.**

**This style of writing and the mood of my story are more experimental for me. I don't usually write this kind of stuff. If you want to see more of it from me, you have to tell me.**

**This story was inspired by the song, _You'll Be In My Heart_ by Phil Collins. Yes, the one from the movie Tarzan.**

**Again: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Tarzan, or _You'll Be In My Heart_. **

_Chad heard a soft crying sound. He peered around the corner of the hallway and discovered that it was Sonny who was crying. She was huddled underneath the table in the hallway, her knees drawn up to her chest, big tears running down her face. He started towards her, prepared to make fun of her, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was the tears or maybe is was the way that she appeared to be hiding- something reminded him of a small, lost child._

_Instead of making fun of her, he squatted down in front of her. He reached out his hand and helped her out from underneath the table. _

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_Sonny came walking down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband. She was a vision in her white dress. Tawni had even put a couple of bright flowers in her hair. She walked slowly- agonizingly slow in Chad's mind- smiling to every person that she passed. After what seemed like an eternity, she was there before him, still smiling._

_He had stood there, repeating the vows to her. He held her small hand in his, promising to love her for the rest of their lives._

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

He was gone. Just like that.

Sonny Monroe Cooper had no idea that a person's heart could literally break into pieces, but now she felt as if her own heart were fragmented. They had just carried Chad- well, his body at least- out of the room. She would never see him in life again.

He was gone. Her husband. Her joy. Her comfort.

She sat staring at the empty hospital bed. He had laid there, struggling to breath at first. And then they had hooked him up to the machine. The machine had breathed for him. She had sat by him, holding his hand in her small one, willing him to waked up.

But he was gone. He would never wake up.

She stood and walked to the window. It was raining outside. In a way, it made her feel better. She felt as if the whole world was crying with her. The rain was simply giant teardrops, trailing down the window like the tears trailing down her cheeks.

Chad Dylan Cooper was gone. He was never coming back.

She had never felt more alone. It was horrible.

She had been asked to say a few words at Chad's funeral. Of course, she had agreed. Chad would have wanted her to say something about him. She had known him better than anyone else. But now, she stood at the front of the church, preparing to speak.

She had never felt so alone. She had to speak.

Sonny started out by telling them how she had met Chad. She told them about all the small things that he had done to help her out. She wanted the people in attendance to know the real Chad- not the one that they read about in the tabloids.

She felt so alone. Chad should have been there telling their stories too.

She told them about their first kiss and about their wedding. She wanted to tell them about Chad's final days, but her voice cracked. The floodgates opened and tears came flooding down her face. She stood in front of the church, sobbing.

Sonny Monroe Cooper had never felt more alone than she did standing up at the front of the church.

_Chad had gotten sick so suddenly. One day he was working on a film, the next he was in a hospital. He had tried to comfort her from his hospital bed. He knew how scared she was- he was scared- but he wanted his Sonny to believe that she would be alright after he was gone. Chad had let her fuss over him, but he daily reminded her that she was strong. She would be fine without him._

_One day, he had squeezed her hand and told her that he had loved her. His last words to her had been telling her to be strong after he was no longer around._

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_He had died on a Saturday. She has sat next to him for four lonely days while he had been in a coma. For four days, he hadn't said a word. Sonny had shed many tears while she sat next to him. She had tried to be strong, but she wasn't sure that she had strength left in her. Instead, she found herself wishing to die along with him. She held tightly to his hand, willing him to breathe on his own, willing him to come back to her._

_But he had died. And she knew that after awhile, Hollywood would forget the blonde-haired teen who had won the hearts of millions of girls. But she would always remember him._

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

**Please be kind enough to leave me a review. Your reviews put a smile on my face and encourage me to keep writing. PMs are acceptable as well :D I wouldn't be here without you.**


End file.
